Just This One Time
by DrarryFan75
Summary: Harry is pregnant and asks Draco for something. Will things go his way?


**Title:** Just This One Time

**Author:** misssavvie aka Angela

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Summary:** Harry asks Draco for something. Will things go his way?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry or Draco, they belong to J. K. Rowling (unfortunately). I'm simply borrowing them for a while and will return them, unharmed, once I have finished playing.

"Please, Draco... Please?" Harry pleaded as he reached over and turned on the bedside lamp.

Draco groaned and rubbed his tired eyes as he tried to focus on the clock.

"It's 3:34 Harry. I'm tired and I have to get up in approximately three and a half hours to get ready for work. Can't you go without tonight?"

Harry sighed deeply. He was becoming very emotional in his pregnant state. The slightest thing would set him off. Most days he went from incredibly happy one moment to inconsolable the next. He zig-zagged between nauseousness and hunger constantly. Cold and distant one minute, incredibly horny the next. He was hating/loving, depending on what time of day you asked him, every second of being pregnant. Right now, though, Harry was getting upset.

"Oh, baby, please don't get upset. It's just this one time. My bosses are getting really annoyed with me falling asleep at work all the time."

"But Dray..." Harry sniffed. He hated the emotional roller coaster he was on and the effect they were having, not only on him, but on his husband too. He just couldn't bring his hormones under control.

"Never mind, I get it. You just don't love me any more. I'm fat and I'm ugly and you don't want me!" By now Harry was in tears and his breath was hitching.

"Harry James Potter-Malfoy look at me this instant!" Draco had become somewhat accustomed, and therefore, an expert at judging the correct way to respond to Harry's ever changing mood. This called for open honesty with stern undertones.

Draco waited for his husband to roll over and face him. Harry's eyes were already red and puffy and his cheeks were tear streaked. Draco brought his hands up to cup Harry's chin, and with his thumb he wiped away a tear. He let out a huge sigh.

"Now, Harry, you listen to me. I love you just as much now as I did when we first kissed, when we first made love and when we got married. I will love you just as much when we are old and grey. I will love you as much in death as I do in life." Absolute truth laced his words, and his eyes shone with ultimate love for his Harry.

Harry was crying again. Though, this time, they were tears of happiness. Draco kept one hand on Harry's face and used the other to support his weight while he lifted himself slightly so he could place a chaste kiss to his husband's lips.

"All I'm asking, Harry, is that just for one night you could go without, for me... Please?"

Harry thought for a moment, and looking into Draco's pleading eyes, he relented.

"OK," he smiled. "Sorry baby, you go back to sleep. I love you too."

Draco yawned. "Thank you, love. Goodnight."

Harry tried to go back to sleep, tried for all of about ten minutes. He shuffled about in bed, sighed loudly several times and continuously nudged Draco in his legs and arms. There was no way on God's green earth that Harry was going to go without tonight, and he was doing his utmost to let Draco know.

Draco was just about to explode, but knew better than to upset Harry. Harry could hold a grudge longer than any one else he had ever met and was even worse now he was pregnant.

"Oh alright Harry. Whatever you want, but please, I'm begging you, after will you please go to sleep."

"I promise." Harry grinned, he knew exactly how to get what he wanted from his husband, even when it came to using dirty tactics, such as those he just used. Well, after five years of marriage and a 3 year relationship before that, you kind of get to know these sorts of things about your partner.

"Right, love, what do you want?"

Draco cursed himself for letting Harry, once again, get his way. Though he really loved Harry, he hated the way that his husband could get around him so quickly and easily.

"Just the usual Dray, but this time I fancy using the chocolate syrup." Harry was licking his lips. He could hardly wait for this.

Draco groaned. Well this was a new one.

"Merlin, Harry." He made a move to get out of bed to get what Harry had asked for.

"Are you absolutely sure that's what you want Harry?" Draco had to double check, Harry had a bad habit of changing his mind, and Draco didn't want to be up all night and falling asleep at work. He'd already had one warning, and with a baby on the way they needed at least one of them earning.

"Definitely, one hundred percent sure!" Harry smiled warmly at his husband.

"OK, one cheese, pickle and chocolate syrup sandwich coming right up."

With his dressing gown on, Draco padded towards the kitchen, though not before turning his head to blow a kiss at his strange food combination craving husband, who was propped up in their bed with the biggest grin on his face.

**THE END**


End file.
